


The P̶r̶e̶s̶t̶o̶n̶ ̶ Heather Goodplay story

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Series: College or bust! [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Because alliteration, F/M, I was gonna make Preston’s last name Prescott, M/M, Poly trio slow burn, Preston is trans, but I forgot they have a last name, so I guess Harrison’s name is Prescott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Heather Goodplay is unsure of what to do with choice A or choice B. Maybe... there’s a choice C?





	The P̶r̶e̶s̶t̶o̶n̶ ̶ Heather Goodplay story

Heather Goodplay strolled down the halls of MHS, leather purse in hand and black boots clacking down the hallway. She was on the way to meet her friends. They had been planning to hang out since last month but their schedules kept them all busy. 

A menacing question stayed on her mind that she had managed to bury earlier today had sprung up as soon as she spotted her friends waiting for her near the entrance. 

Nerris, her elf ears still extending from her ears, was an immediate beacon. Harrison waved at her and she rushed over. “So sorry I’m late! It took a bit longer to pick my outfit this morning. The weather is changing and the summer to fall turning tide has gotten me in an insane turn around. Changing off the season taunts the changing of the fashion trends. You know how it goes”.

Her outfit, dark acid washed capri’s matched her black boots, and a white sweater complimented the puffy pink vest she was wearing, spoke of the changing tide to autumn’s cooling weather. 

Harrison rolled his eyes and starting tugging us both along saying something about how Saturday’s we’re not to be wasted and they should get a move on. 

-/-

They arrive at the mall, and immediately decide to split up and meet at the food court in half an hour. Which, seems ridiculous since they’ve been waiting forever to hang out, but Harrison wanted to go to the ‘Magic Trix, Nerris wanted to go to ‘Game stop’ and the ‘Magic and Fantasy’ store, and she wanted to go to some fashion stores and stock up on fall couture and see if they had anything for the fall-winter change. Maybe get ahead of the curve. 

The question from earlier made itself present once again. Because yeah, she might like Nerris, with her bubbly, nerdy, and cute exterior. 

But...

She also liked Harrison’s jerky and semi-braggish nature and sense of humor when he did his magic, which he still told none of them how he does it. 

She liked them both, and even when she drew all their faults like Harrison’s stubbornness or Nerris’s habit of lying often about small matters, she still couldn’t pick one to be better than the other. The were both equally perfect and she sighed in both love sickness and frustration. 

The heavy thought made her bite her lip in deep concentration, as she combed through the clothing racks. 

In the end she found a cute light blue blouse, some new earrings and a pair of new pumps, and with a huff she pushed the thought to the back of her mind and went of to the food court to find her friends. 

-/-

She met them at a table after grabbing some food from the Chinese place and smiled when she saw the two already deep in argument. 

“I’m just saying Harrison, that just because you worked at a magic shop dosent mean you have more magic- especially since you got fired”.

“And I’m saying that your job sucks, so that’s my argument and it’s also better than yours”. 

Sighing as she sat, she tsked at them. “You guys always fighting, will you never learn?”. The give her a shared look as if to say ‘never gonna happen’ . Ironic since they make the same face. They do a lot of things similarly, not in just the magical aspect of their lives. She only wishes they could see eye to eye more often. 

-/-

“You have to let me dress you for fall! You guys never do anything, you just wearing thicker clothes. You know how much I could do to your wardrobe with our contrast of looks! So much room for improvement!”. They again fix her a lighthearted glare and she relents. “Okay okay”.

They walk in a silence before she buts in. “You at least have to let me pick a three person Halloween costume for us!”. She prances in front stopping the other two from walking. Harrison raises an eyebrow. “I not big on Halloween”. Nerris pushes him aside. “Not important considering Halloween’s not until October! It’s September, Heather. I’m hardly over Summer and that was barely a month and a half ago!”.

Heather promptly ignores her. “Besides the point I already have ideas. The Harry Potter Trio? Or ghostbusters! I also saw Alvin in the Chipmunks trending last year but this year hasn’t given that many trios of course I’m sure Wonder Woman will be popular and if you added Batman and Superman that could work but-“. She rambling for sure but she can’t seem to stop the... word vomit? Coming from her mouth but it keeps going until luckily her phone rings. 

She trails off on whatever the hell she was saying. “Oh! Lemme take this!”. She gladly picks up the phone. “Hello?”. 

“Hey”.

“....Erid?”.

“Yeah... hey can you bring some of Nikki’s clothes to the hospital?”.

“The hospital? Why are you at the hospital?”.

“Um, Nikki got hurt doing something awsome and Neil and Max are already there and I’m driving so I can’t. Ask Nerris, she should have a key”.

“Okay but-“.

“I’ve got another call can I like, call you back?”. Erid hangs up before she can respond, but she has to admire the other girls still easygoing, laidback, cool tone while possibly panicking.

“Who’s at the hospital?”. Nerris questions before Harrison can say it. “Nikki. I need your spare key so I can get her some clothes”.

Nerris digs through her pocket and pulls it her keychain, which is covered in ‘Hot Topic’ pins, keychain collectibles, and who knows what else is on the cluttered piece. 

“We’re coming too”. Harrison says and Nerris rolls her eyes. “No duh, of course we’re going come on”. She grabs both of their hands and begins dragging them out of the mall. 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s gonna end in a Poly but I might make you suffer before that happens
> 
> •Don’t remember who were roomies in the last fic, besides Nikki, Max, and Neil, so the roommate choices are random for the story N-Joy!!
> 
> Got a nice ending for this chapter finish


End file.
